


Lofty Heights

by HopeFeather



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFeather/pseuds/HopeFeather
Summary: Mòrag climbs a tree.





	Lofty Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote when I was unable to sleep last night. It's silly and pointless, but I hope you like it.

“Say, Brighid. What on Alrest is Mòrag doing up there?”

It was certainly an odd sight, the illustrious Flamebringer being cheered on by a ragtag group of Leftherian children as she slowly climbs her way up a tree. Sweat drips down her brow, sticks loose hairs to the back of her neck, and makes her dearly wish she had discarded some layers of her uniform.

“Isn’t it obvious, Zeke?” Brighid’s tone carries a hint of amusement as she gestures vaguely at the situation before them. “She’s climbing a tree.”

“Well I got that, I’m not totally blind. But why though?”

“The children were having some sort of contest of climbing trees and asked her to join in. And, well, Lady Mòrag’s pride couldn’t possibly let her turn the challenge down.”

“She looks about as skilled at it as an armu.”

“Mor Ardain isn’t exactly known for it’s abundance of trees to climb.”

“Ah right, wasteland and all that.” Zeke hums a little in understanding.

Mòrag calls out from above them, voice shaking along with the rest of her body as she practically hugs the tree during her ascent. “L-less nattering would be appreciated! You are rather distracting.”

Zeke grins, only encouraged to bother Mòrag more. “Careful Mòrag, those branches are looking mighty unsteady.”

The Special Inquisitor’s eyes widen, quickly turning her gaze downward to assess the rigidity of the branches beneath her feet. Thankfully it seems Zeke was just teasing her, but then her gaze drifts to… How far away the ground looks. She freezes, arms tightening around the trunk.

“Ha! Don’t tell me the almighty Flamebringer is scared of heights!”

“Shut it, Ozychlyrus.”

“Ooo, scary coming from the woman shaking in her boots up there.” A distinct blue light flares up beneath him, the air crackling as the bottom of Zeke’s coat catches ablaze with Brighid’s flames.

“Agh! That’s cheating!” He frantically jumps about, trying to stamp on the ends of his own coat to no avail. All the while Brighid watches on with a pleased smirk.

“This coat is The Zekenator’s trademark, how could you?! P-Pandy! Dromarch! Somebody put this thing out!” Zeke runs off in the direction of Corinne’s house, smoke trailing in his wake. The children who had previously been watching Mòrag go running after him in a band of giggles, having found something more interesting than the pride of Mor Ardain stuck in a tree.

Speaking of, Brighid takes a few slow steps over to the base of the tree. “Have you had your fun?”

“I am only just over halfway.” Mòrag protests, reaching up with a shaky hand to grasp a thin branch. It snaps off as soon as she puts any weight on it, eliciting a yelp from Mòrag and causing her to return to clinging like a helpless koala.

“... Would you help me down, Brighid?”

“Of course Lady Mòrag.”


End file.
